La legion de escritores
by Gunsmith-6798
Summary: ATENCION, esta es una parodia de una machinima de la legion machinimadora. / Gunsmith ha olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y debe de tener un buen regalo para no perder su amistad.


**La unión escritora.**

 **En un edificio cerca de ponyville, se acercaba un alicornio marrón oscuro con la crin y cola negra y roja, ojos rojos, CM del símbolo de infinito, que mostraba una sonrisa.**

Gunsmith: fantástico, ya estoy llegando al cuartel de los escritores, ¿Quiénes estarán ahí? ¿Qué clase de tecnología de escritura y diseño de personajes tendrán a su disposición?

 **Caminaba hasta llegar a una especie de pantalla que decía bloqueado, seguido la misma pantalla lo cubre con láser escaneador.**

Gunsmith: ¿Qué cosas geniales escribiremos? **– oye un pitido y mira la puerta –** grandioso puertas automáticas.

 **Vio que la puerta cambio de Bloqueado a libre, y ve que la puerta se empieza a abrir de manera automática, el alicornio emocionado entra a dicho edificio seguido escucha otras voces.**

Voz 1: ¡espera!…

Voz 2: ¡no entres!…

Voz 3: ¡regrésate!...

Gunsmith: ¿qué?

 **Pregunto confundido y las puertas se cierran detrás de el, y uno de ellos hablo.**

Heron: ¡ay no, estamos perdidos!

 **Hablo una Sylveon con frustración y Gunsmith vio a los demás con emoción.**

Gunsmith: ¡Heron!, ¡Eyedragon!

 **Ve a un kirin. Pelaje o escamas negras, melena azul, ojos rojos, Un cuerno de unicornio, alas y cola de dragón. CM de una katana y una pluma cruzada como una X.**

Gunsmith: ¡Mega!

 **Ve a un Pegaso de pelaje blanco, excepto sus patas que son de color rojo, ojos negros, crin negro y CM de una supernova rodeada de llamaradas, porta un chaleco negro más un collar de color dorado en forma de cruz.**

Gunsmith: ¡Comet! **– ve a un Pegaso de Pelaje azul oscuro, crin negro con una línea roja y la cola es mezcla de rojo y negro. Ojos rojos. CM de una comenta con destello azul. –** todos están aquí también.

Comet: claro, si la unión fue idea de todos, ¿Qué no estuviste en las reuniones?

 **Dijo serio el Pegaso.**

Gunsmith: a decir verdad… me perdí unas de ellas, por unas razones

 **Respondió un poco tonto y sonrojado al mismo tiempo que pregunta confundido.**

Gunsmith: por cierto, ¿Por qué me alzaron la voz cuando entre?

Eyedragon: bueno veraz Gunsmith, es una divertida historia.

Heron: hay Luz afuera, pero aquí se nos fue la energía y nos quedamos atrapados sin salida.

Gunsmith: ¿qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

 **Pregunto confundido.**

Mega: no sé, tal vez porque alguien no se acordó de pagar la jodida factura eléctrica.

 **El Pegaso blanco dijo mientras miraba al Kirin negro con seriedad.**

Eyedragon: ¡oye, yo pague la maldita factura!

Gunsmith: si no tienen ustedes energía, ¿cómo se pudo abrirse la puerta?

Comet: **(serio)** jejeje, esa es otra divertida historia

Heron: como dije antes, hay energía fuera, pero no adentro.

 **Dijo preocupada la Sylveon.**

Mega: porque alguien no pago la factu…

Eyedragon: ¡ya te dije que si lo hice! **– Interrumpió -** ¡¿quién carajo sabía que tenía que pagar la energía por separado?! **– pregunto serio y enojado.**

Gunsmith: ¿un momento? ¿Están diciendo que la energía interior es independiente de la energía exterior?

 **Pregunto confundido y el Pegaso azul le responde.**

Comet: si, cualquiera puede entrar… pero no salir del edificio.

Heron: al parecer este edificio tuvo problemas de diseñado en el sistema eléctrico

 **Dijo la pokemon y el Kirin negro hablo mientras miraba serio al Pegaso blanco.**

Eyedragon: ¡esto es culpa de Mega por comprar este lugar!

Mega: hey hey, estaba de oferta, no puedo decir no a esta rebaja, ¿Cómo podría decirle no a esto? Además no pueden culparme por no revisar facturas que no son mías.

Eyedragon: de nuevo, ¡¿Quién carajo se le ocurre separar la energía de un edificio en dos facturas distintas?!

 **Pregunto molesto y el alicornio rojo le dice.**

Gunsmith: cálmense todos, no puede ser tan malo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan encerrados aquí?

Comet: bueno… el único que llego primero fue Mega.

 **Respondió mientras miraba al Pegaso blanco.**

Gunsmith: ¿Qué raro? Siempre el primero es Scrittore, ¿Dónde está por cierto?

 **Pregunto por su amigo.**

 **Mientras en una isla remota a equestria, un alicornio de Pelaje blanco, con crines marrones con una raya amarilla en el medio, ojos marrón grisáceo, puntas de bigote y una pequeña perilla marrón, cascos marrones y su CM es una página de Word, estaba en una balsa inconsciente que toca tierra, seguido se despierta.**

Scrittore: ahg… mi cabeza... **– vio el alrededor que solo era tierra de playa y arboles -** ¿Dónde cojones estoy? ¿Será el lugar del cuartel?

 **Se preguntó mientras se sacaba la arena de su cuerpo seguido que se escuchó un sonido extraño.**

Scrittore: definitivamente, no estoy en el lugar correcto.

 **De vuelta en el cuartel.**

Mega: ¿trabajando con sus fanfics? ¿Muerto? Ve averiguarlo tú mismo

 **Respondió sin importancia alguna.**

Gunsmith: ok, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado Mega?

Mega: cinco días

Los demás: ¡¿QUE?!

 **Exclamaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del Pegaso blanco.**

Gunsmith: **(preocupado)** muy bien, esto es muy malo, apuesto que si alguien abre la puerta desde afuera seremos libres, ¿no?

Eyedragon: eso tratamos de hacer, pero cada vez que alguien siempre llega no podemos hacer que no entre.

Gunsmith: Rayos, supongo que no es tan fácil ¿Cuántos faltan por llegar?

 **Pregunto y su amigo le respondió.**

Mega: nos queda Crimson, Nikolas, Xigmao, Holy Blade.

 **Seguido aparece un alicornio blanco con la crin y cola Azul, ojos azules, con un chaleco rojo, CM de un escudo con dos espadas entrecruzadas con un brazalete tecnológico.**

Holy: ufff… finalmente llegue, ¿eh? **– Ve a los demás –** hola chicos

Eyedragon: ¿C-Cómo carajo apareciste?

Holy: le dije a Mike que no necesitaba tecnología para llegar aquí, pero él me insistió y me lo puse, le pedí a Bit que me teletransportara aquí.

 **Le respondió a su confundido amigo y el alicornio rojo se acerca.**

Gunsmith: y ¿Bit nos puede sacar de aquí?

Holy: creo que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Herón y Mega: ¡sí!

Eyedragon: ¡genial!

Comet: ¡somos libres!

 **Dijeron con alegría.**

Herón: sácanos de este lugar, te contaremos detalles.

Holy: como gusten, Bit sácanos de aquí por favor **– espera unos segundos -** ¿Bit? Mmm… chicos, ¿tienen suficiente energía para la operación?

 **Pregunto haciendo que los demás cayeran al suelo frustrados.**

Comet: ¡¿tienes que estar bromeando?!

Gunsmith: ¿estás diciendo que Bit no extrae energía local, y que solo extrae de la energía del que teletransportas?

Holy: **(frustrado)** lamentablemente si…

Comet: ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

 **Pregunto serio y este responde.**

Holy: eso pregúntaselo a Mike, ya que hizo esta cosa, y que me manda las cuentas eléctricas que cuestan más de 10000 bits.

Herón: ya me harte, si alguien no llega en este momento los carbonizo a todos con mi hyper rayo y luego me doy un golpe crítico para reaparecer del otro lado.

 **Hablo molesta la pokemon y el Pegaso azul le dice.**

Comet: ¡hey, no te desquites con nosotros!

Mega: **(molesto)** ¡si, esto es culpa de Eyedragon por no pagar la factura!

Eyedragon: **(molesto)** ¡por última vez, yo page la maldita factura, jodido comprador compulsivo!

Mega: oye, nada tiene defectos cuando el precio es muy justo.

Gunsmith: un momento ¿escucharon eso?

 **Pregunto seguido se escuchó el timbre del edificio que significaba que alguien venia.**

Mega: hey, alguien viene

Eyedragon: si, al fin

Comet: es nuestra oportunidad de escapar.

 **Hablaron emocionados al saber que podrían salir sin importar quien fuera.**

Gunsmith: no podemos desaprovecharla

Heron: algún día yo seré mucho más conocida que todos ustedes y serán mis esclavos.

 **Comento con una sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo que los demás la miraran confundidos.**

Heron: chicos la puerta

 **Hablo en manera tonta, seguido la puerta se empezaba a abrirse.**

Gunsmith: ya llega.

Comet: ¡seremos libres a toda costa!

 **Seguido la pokemon prepara un Hyper rayo, el kirin negro su típica katana, el Pegaso azul un Laser Gun (metal slug) y el Pegaso blanco preparaba su Oz para que no entre el individuo, las puertas se abren revelando al individuo.**

Crimson: qué onda chicos, ya pague el recibo de luz

 **Hablo un Hydreigon, seguido todos lanzaron sus ataques haciéndolo volar.**

Eyedragon: ¡SIIIII!

Heron: ¡libertad!

Comet: ¡woohoo!

Eyedragon: ¡somos libres!

 **De emoción gritaron su libertad seguido que venían detrás Holy Blade y Gunsmith, y el Hydreigon molesto dice.**

Crimson: ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a ustedes?!

Gunsmith: espera ¿dijiste que ya pagaste la luz?

 **Pregunto el alicornio y el pokemon le responde.**

Crimson: si, Eyedragon tenía que pagar la energía exterior y yo de la interior ¿no?

Eyedragon: ¡ven, les dije que yo no tenía la culpa!

Mega: Y ¿Por qué has tardado tanto joder?

 **Pregunto molesto el Pegaso blanco y este alegre les dice.**

Crimson: pues les dije a mis lectores que planeábamos crear esta unión, supongo que no hubo problema ¿verdad? **– Miro a los demás -** ¿verdad?

 **Pregunto preocupado y los demás molestos (menos Gunsmith y Holy Blade) volvieron a cargar ataques.**

Crimson: quizá no.

 **Se puso de un letrero de "FIN" mientras se escuchaba un grito de "AHHHH".**

 _ **CAPITULO EXTRA.**_

 _ **UN REGALO EXPLOSIVO.**_

 **En la casa Gunsmith dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que su alarma sonó.**

Gunsmith: mmmm…. **– se cubre con la almohada y empieza a golpear el reloj –** cállate, cállate que me desesperas

 **Se empieza a levantar viendo el reloj destrozado, ya al levantarse se dirige al baño para ducharse, luego bajar a desayunar y por ultimo salir para ir al cuartel de la unión.**

Gunsmith: esto será un gran día, ¿Qué ideas compartiremos hoy?

 **Se preguntó mientras volaba al cuartel, después de diez minutos el interior de la unión estaba decorado con cosas para fiesta de cumpleaños.**

Gunsmith: qué onda chicos ¿Por qué todo está decorado como si fuera un cumpleaños?

 **Pregunto confundido el alicornio y la pokemon le miro seria**

Heron: bromeas ¿cierto?

Gunsmith: no.

Heron: mira el calendario y te darás cuenta

 **La pokemon le señalo un calendario que está marcado con los cumpleaños de cada uno de los integrantes, el alicornio se dirige a él y lo ve con algo de desinterés, después de unos segundos sale y…**

Gunsmith: ¡AAHHHHHHHHH!

Heron: ¿ahora ya te diste cuenta?

 **Pregunto mientras veía al alicornio gritando cual loco por olvidar una fecha tan importante, la Sylveon tratando de calmar a un alterado alicornio por unos segundos, ya harta del teatro que estaba haciendo le lanza un hyper rayo que lo carboniza.**

Heron: ¡ya cálmate!

Gunsmith: ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme si olvide el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos?!

Heron: eso te pasa por estar jugando mucho Metal Slug y King Of Fighters en maquinitas.

 **Hablo seria y el alicornio desesperado mueve a la Sylveon frenéticamente haciendo que esta quedara con los ojos de espiral.**

Heron: si te calmas te ayudo a encontrar un buen regalo para Holy.

 **Decía la pokemon aun con sus ojos de espiral caminando y chocando con una roca.**

 **Dentro del edificio de la unión Heron y Gunsmith estaban en frente de un pizarrón analizando los posibles regalos para el cumpleañero.**

Heron: ok, veremos que posibles regalos le podrás dar a Holy, ¿Qué podrías darle?

 **El alicornio se quedó pensando unos momentos.**

Gunsmith: espadas, el adora las espadas.

Heron: no, Eyedragon le dará uno, pero en Katana.

Gunsmith: ¿un escudo?

Heron: Comet, le dará eso también.

Gunsmith: ¿una Oz?

Heron: de eso se encarga Mega.

Gunsmith: ¡ya se!

Heron: ¿qué?

Gunsmith: una cita con tres hembras.

 **Con eso que dijo el Alicornio, la pokemon uso su fuerza psíquica y levantándolo bruscamente hasta el techo formando un hoyo, seguido lo baja y le grita.**

Heron: ¡ES EL PEOR REGALO QUE LE PODRIAS DARLE!

Gunsmith: bueno, ya entendí, pero no tengo más ideas, ni que la pirotecnia fuera mejor opción.

 **Comento el alicornio mientras se sobaba el oído y la pokemon al escuchar pirotecnia, le dijo que podría usar pirotecnia como regalo de cumpleaños, así que el alicornio tuvo que ir a todas las tiendas de pirotecnia de toda equestria, pero estaban ocupadas, unos eran por fiesta importante, otras por proyectos, otros por entrenamiento militar de búsqueda, ya que la búsqueda fue un fracaso el alicornio estaba dispuesto a rendirse, hasta que el Kirin negro le habla.**

Eyedragon: ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Gunsmith: **(triste)** se me olvido que el cumpleaños de Holy es hoy y no tengo nada para regalarle

Eyedragon: por eso te escuche gritando como loco, bueno, debes apresurarte, porque la fiesta es en unas horas.

 **Dijo el kirin haciendo frustrar más al alicornio y luego que este se fue con rapidez a buscar un regalo de pirotecnia para Holy, luego de buscar se da por vencido, si no de darse cuenta que él tiene cuerno, él puede hacer los fuegos artificiales con su magia así que el busco en libros mágicos en cómo hacer fuegos artificiales con el nombre de alguien, pero es un proceso largo, luego de buscar se lo pudo aprender con cansancio, pero no le impediría en llegar y vio que era de noche y fue a apresurarse a la fiesta para dar el regalo, pero decide en hacerlo con sus poderes, en la fiesta todos ya estaban presentes, que felicitaban al cumpleañero, estaban dándole sus regalos, pero Holy sentía que faltaba alguien.**

Holy: ¿Dónde está Gunsmith?

Heron: no te preocupes, el llegara.

 **Luego de unos minutos de espera, el alicornio llega con algo de cansancio, Holy le fue a preguntar en donde estaba, este le dice que estuvo preparando su regalo, pero este le dice que no necesita un regalo para estar contento, pero Gunsmith le dice que ha hecho muchas cosas por él y quiere devolver ese favor, así que el alicornio va a fuera y lanza una chispa artificial, seguido de un polvo de hielo por ultimo de una llamarada de estrella chocando los tres han provocado un estallido que diga el nombre de Holy Blade.**

Holy: amigo, no debiste hacerlo.

Gunsmith: Holy, tú has hecho tantas cosas por mí, que no podría pagarte todas y…

 **No termino por que el alicornio cae al suelo cansado y su amigo lo agarra.**

Gunsmith: no te preocupes, solo que utilice mucho poder para aprender a hacerlo.

Holy: Guns, tu descansa has hecho mucho por hoy.

 **El alicornio blanco puso a su amigo en el sillón mientras que le traen bocadillos para que este coma.**

Eyedragon: ¿Por qué esa bola de fuego fluorescente se mueve?

Heron: ¿Dónde caerá?

 **Pregunto la pokemon, en un lugar de Canterlot, el príncipe Blueblood disfrutaba de su casa recién reconstruida.**

Blueblood: al fin, valió la pena varias reconstrucciones, pero al fin tengo mi casa

 **El unicornio iba a entrar hasta que la bola de fuego fluorescente cae sobre la casa del unicornio quemándola y haciéndola pedazos, seguido Blueblood empieza a llorar por su casa destruida otra vez, y los obreros contentos de volver a construir una casa de un noble.**

Constructor: con esto me retirare más rápido.

 **Regresando a la fiesta**

 **Los demás estaban celebrando la fiesta mientras que Holy hablaba con Gunsmith.**

Holy: socio, realmente estás loco.

Gunsmith: lo dices ¿por qué me pase horas haciendo ese truco?

Holy: **(feliz)** si, gracias por el espectáculo amigo.

Gunsmith: oye, los amigos se apoyan siempre, tú me apoyaste muchas veces, y ahora es mi turno.

Holy: gracias Guns.

Gunsmith: de nada

 **Ambos alicornios se dan un abrazo el uno al otro, se siguió la fiesta hasta la medianoche, para que todos se fueran a sus casas a descansar.**

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **PARTICIPANTES DE LA PARODIA**_

 _ **Gunsmith (Kevin Nax)**_

 _ **Eyedragon (Último Player)**_

 _ **Comet Galaxy (Mario)**_

 _ **Mega (Samuel)**_

 _ **Scrittore Passione (Alvaro)**_

 _ **Holy Blade (Pepe)**_

 _ **Heron White (Xirox)**_

 _ **Crimson White (Ricardo)**_

 _ **CAPITULO EXTRA**_

 _ **Gunsmith**_

 _ **Heron**_

 _ **Eyedragon**_

 _ **Holy Blade**_

 _ **! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SILVERWOLF850¡**_


End file.
